Monster ~ Slime
'Role ' You are a slime. Your entire goal is to get through the enemy stronghold as fast as you can to allow your teammates in, or to get into the shrine and do as much damage as you can before you die, even winning the game outright if possible. 'Kit ' 'Ninja Slime ' ' '''Like I said, the slime class was built around getting into the enemy base quickly. While its a shadow of what it used to be it still performs this role. The slime is also the hard counter to the tinker's ability to create and place obsidian blocks for defense, especially around the shrine. We do this by getting the diamond pick. One thing to note however, is that all four picks we have...have 1 life each. Each one will mine a single block before breaking, limiting out quick breakthrough. One way of playing the slime, and my personal favorite is what I like to call Ninja Slime. As a ninja slime, your entire goal is to sneak into the dwarf base, and stealth your way to the shrine defense and use your 4 picks to get as close to the shrine as possible and hope you were not seen. Once you are somewhat safe in the wall surrounding the shrine, start working your way through. Make sure to focus on the lower block in front of you before you start working on the one at eye level, as it lowers the chance someone guarding the shrine will be able to attack you while your mining through. If your lucky, you won't be seen, if you were seen, then run, as fast as you can, anywhere away from the enemy. You have 64 cookies. This means you basically act like an olympic sprinter. You can run far, but then you have a decent downtime. Cookies don't restore a lot of hunger per cookies, and add in the time it takes to eat each cookie makes your run downtime a little higher then others. However, the fact that you have 64 cookies means that you have more up-time over the course of your life (if you live long enough). If you can outrun your attacker, you can find a nice spot to sit down and have a meal. '''Support Slime ' The other way to play the slime is to play as a support role. You do this by doing whatever toy can to allow your team to move in and wreck havoc. You can do this in one of two ways. The first is to cut a hole straight through the first few barriers with your picks, and then while your friends are wrecking havoc, sneak up to the next barricade and start working your way through. Have your friends run interferance with the locals whille you work. If you get attacked, try and run, and then let your health regen while you eat some cookies to regain your hunger. Afterwards, sneak back in and continue working your way through the barricades. 'Aftermath ' Eventually and inevitably, you will die. Whether it be to a poorly placed lava block, to a dwarf that could catch up to you, it will happen sooner or later. When you do die, take solace in the facy that your that much closer to winning. Whether you roll one of my two paths, or roll with your own style is up to you. 'Tips and Tricks ' Notable Combos: #Slime and Slime. This allows you to move twice as fast as before as there are now 8 pick uses in play. This allows a quicker entrance to the shrine or quicker access to the enemy base for the rest of the team. #Slime and Iron Golem: This is my personal favorite. With the slime's ability to get in quick and the Iron Golem's ability to take a beating, its a fearsome combo. If you can get the Iron Golem into the shrine, its almost guarenteed win since the golem can take so much damage and dish it out too. #Slime and Spider: Ever seen a vine ladder from a spider stopped by a single block at the top? That's where the slime comes in. Pop up, break the block, then pop down and allow the spider to place another vine ladder and bam, instant base access. #Slime and Magma Slime: While harder to pull off and the fact that it takes some planning to pull off, you can almost guarentee a safe mining experience. The goal here is to have the normal slime work on breaking into the shrine defenses while the magma slime places a magma block above the entrance to the normal slime's tunnel. With a well placed ditch behind the normal slime, its perfectly hidden and the dwarves can't get to you short of blocking the lava or mining around through their defence. Tricks: #A Defensive trick with the slime is if you are far enough ahead of the enemy that is chasing you, you can run around a corner, put down one of your slime eggs as distraction, then quickly hide before the enemy round the corner also. This means he sees the normal slime while your safely hidden and once he kills all the other slimes, he will most likely leave to kill other monsters. This leads to higher survivability and the chance to help out even more. This does not always work though. If the player is smart, they will recognize that a player slime does not split apart upon death. That will make them leave the normal slimes and look for the player sometimes. #Sprint. You have 64 cookies. I don't think your gonna run out anytime soom. Use your sprint often and reap the benefits. Dwarves can't kill you if they can't catch you. #Parkour. It might benefit people to brush up on some parkour. It can really help any class survive longer, especially if its a difficult trick. If the dwarves can't reach you, they're gonna have to find another way to get to you, which means wasted bricks on their part or just giving up all together. Disadvantages: #Cookies. You may have a lot of them, but they do not regain very much hunger per cookie. This leads to a lot of downtime eating cookies in a chase. Take note that if the opponent has anything other than cookies themselves, or apples, they will most like have better food. A Single Cooked steak from a cook will regain two to three times as much hunger than a cookie in the same amount of time. This means they will chow one down then instantly run again to catch up while your still trodding along gnawing on a cookie. #Armor, you has none. You have absolutely no armor, so you are VERY squishy. You can take around three to four hits with a standard diamond sword and your dead. This means you have to be extremely careful. #Durability. All four of your picks have just enough durability to mine a single block. This means you must use them sparingly, especially the diamond pick. The reason is if the tinker got some obsidian up, you will have to save it to break through the obsidian.